Idiot Brengsek
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: DLDR/Aku sakit hati. Kesepian. Dan membutuhkan seseorang./Ia balik memeluk. Mencoba menenangkan./Untuk temanku tercinta./typo,OOC,etc.


.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story :** Arn

 **Idiot Brengsek**

.

.

.

Hujan.

Air hujan ini terus mengalir. Mengguyur semuanya. Bahkan seragamku basah. Aku mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku. Kenapa aku bisa ditengah hujan deras begini? Sudahlah. Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Aku mencoba memperjelas pandanganku. Dan berlari menembus hujan.

Halte. Napasku mulai habis setelah berlari sepuluh menit lebih tanpa henti. Sampai di halte aku langsung terduduk. Mencoba mengatur napasku yang tak beraturan. Bukannya memperbaik keadaan suhu tubuhkku malah langsung turun secara drastis. Dengan sangat sukses membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Kepalaku juga mulai pusing. Hari bahkan mulai gelap. Ini menyebalkan.

Aku merasakan benda kering dan hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku sadar itu adalah jaket.

"Pakai itu Haruno."

Suara dingin itu.

"Uchiha?" aku mencoba memastikan siapa orang yang berada di depanku.

"Hn"

Itu Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dingin yang mungkin lebih pantas jadi Elsa. Suaranya bahkan lebih dingin daripada suhu udara sekitar. Aku mencoba membangun sel – sel otakku dan mulai mencerna keadaan yang sedang berlangsung. Kutarik napasku sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

Ia diam. Seakan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Wajahnya yang stoic terus menatap hujan deras.

"Rumahku dekat sini."

Ia menoleh melihatku. Wajahnya terlihat tak berubah sama sekali.

"Kau masih sama Naruto?"

Ku tenangkan sel otakku. Ah, aku ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kenapa aku bisa di tengah hujan ini. Melupakan hal manusiawi dan menangis hingga membuatku amnesia sesaat. Tuhan kalau saja aku bisa melupakan semuanya. Mataku mulai perih. Tapi tenagaku telah habis. Air mataku juga sudah habis. Aku lupa caranya menangis.

"Tidak."

Uchiha itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya setelah mendengar jawabanku. Sepertinya ia tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui hal detailnya. Ia seakan hanya ingin kepastian.

Hujan mulai mereda. Garis cahaya mulai terlihat dari sela – sela awan yang mulai cerah. Matahari juga mulai terlihat. Ku lihat jamku. Pukul enam sore. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum orangtuaku memberikan asupan ceramah kepadaku.

"Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Sebaiknya kau pulang."uchiha itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte. Mencoba berjalan tanpa menginjak lumpur.

"Jaket mu bagaimana?!"tanyaku berharap ia mendengarkanku dari kejauhan.

Ia berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ambil saja!"serunya. dan terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kita putus ya Sakura. ~ Naruto_

Ku tatap lekat – lekat pesan singkat itu. Rasanya sesak sekali melihat tiap huruf yang terangkai dalam pesan tersebut. Aku lelah. Kesepian. Dan sakit hati. Aku butuh seseorang. Rasanya seperti tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini.

 _Sakit sekali ya? ~Uchiha_

Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali lagi datang menghampiriku dalam keadaan yang tak pernah terduga. Aku punya kontak hpnya. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak pernah menghubunginya. Sampai ia mulai menghubungiku sekarang.

Ku tatap dengan teliti pesannya. Uchiha satu ini seperti paranormal. Dapat tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

 _Bisa dibilang begitu. ~Haruno_

Ku matikan layar ponselku dan berbaring. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Pertama_ aku pacaran dengan Naruto. Setelah pacaran lebih dari 1 tahun tanpa masalah sama sekali ia minta putus.

 _Esok harinya_ aku menemukannya berciuman mesra dengan cheerleader seksi Yamanaka.

 _Setelah detik itu_ aku berlari di tengah hujan menangis melupakan semuanya hingga membuatku amnesia singkat.

 _Dan setelah itu.._

Beep!

 _Namikaze satu itu memang brengsek. Jadi sabar aja. Coba lah move on. ~Uchiha_

 _Kau tahu darimana dia se-brengsek itu? ~Haruno_

 _Ia pernah putus dengan Hinata pas udah pacaran sama kakak sepupuku, Haishi. 3 minggu setelah pacaran/selingkuh baru dia putusin Hinata. Itu sudah sangat menjelaskan betapa brengseknya Namikaze satu itu. ~Uchiha_

Apa? Jadi itu alasan kenapa Naruto sama sekali tak mau menjelaskan kisah cintanya dengan Haisi. Aku juga tak percaya dia menyianyiakan Hinata. Aku menarik napasku. Naruto sama sekali tak terlihat sebegitu kejam. Ia tipe ceria dan bodo amat sama segalanya. Naruto juga nggak nakal banget. Aku kaget sekali mengetahui ia sudah sejak awal brengsek.

 _Makasih banget udah membuatku merasa Naruto itu sangat brengsek. Itu membuatku melupakan dia lebih mudah. ~Haruno_

 _Sama – sama. Lagi pula cowok di dunia ini bukan hanya Namikaze. Masih banyak. ~Uchiha_

Aku menghela napasku. Benar juga katanya. Naruto memang bukan laki – laki satu – satunya di dunia. Dan masih banyak laki – laki yang tidak se-brengsek Naruto. Hatiku mulai damai. Rasa sepiku juga mulai hilang. Setelah akhirnya aku bisa tenang. Aku tertidur melupakan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku coba cerna tiap kata dalam buku ini. _Let it Snow._ Karya tiga penulis _bestseller_. Aku sedang membaca chapter pertama berkali – kali. Kisahnya tentang pemuda patah hati. Pemuda itu sangat malang. Nyaris sepertiku. Ia mendapati mantan pacarnya yang saat itu masih pacaran dengannya bercumbu dengan orang lain. Dan cewek itu malah marah kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sudah sabar. Diabaikan. Diinjak – injak. Diselingkuhi. Terus ia dipermalukan di muka umum. Hatinya jadi beku. Malang sekali.

Urgh. Chapter ini membuatku merasa diriku lebih malang. Karena endingnya lebih bagus daripada diriku. Ku tutup bukunya ,menutup mataku dan berbaring di meja belajarku. Kelasku sepi sekali saat istirahat. Rasanya lantai kelas IX tak berpenghuni karena semua muridnya pada dasarnya hewan buas yang lapar. Mereka ke kantin timur. Sesak dengan ratusan murid berkeringat, menempel satu sama lain. Ah, aku sendirian lagi.

"Boleh masuk?"

Ku angkat kepalaku.

Uchiha.

Sebenarnya tak boleh masuk kelas lain. Tapi ah bodo amat nggak ada OSIS aja kok. Lagi pula aku butuh teman sekarang.

"Boleh."

Ia berjalan memasuki kelas. Menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan operasi hitung Fisika yang membuatku pening. Walau aku bisa menjawabnya. Ia meraih spidol papan tulis dan menjawab soal – soal.

"Kau benar – benar depresi ya?"ia terus menulis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatmu membaca _Let it Snow._ Chapter pertama buku itu tentang pemuda patah hati. Nyaris persis dengan cerita mu. Hanya lebih bagus endingnya."

Ku buka jendela kelas dan membiarkan angin memasuki ruangan. Aku berbaring kembali. Bagaimana ia tahu novel _Let it Snow_? Uh, bodo amat. Aku mencoba tidur tapi goresan papan tulis yang berdecit membuatku risih dan terganggu. Ku angkat kepalaku. Ia sudah selesai menjawab. Wow, benar sekali jawabannya. Wajar saja ia masuk kelas A.

"Jadi kau depresi kan?"

Ku kerutkan keningku. Uchiha satu ini.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Di bagian mana?"

Aku mendengus. Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengannya.

"Haruno kembalikan jaketku."

"Kau benar – benar menyebalkan."

Bel pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau pasti gila kan?"ucapnya wajahnya yang biasanya tak berekspresi kini penuh tanda tanya.

Aku hanya mendengus. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

Ia meraih pundakku dan menatap dalam mataku. Mata onyxnya seakan marah tapi juga cemas.

"Kau kehilangan akal pikiranmu ya? Naruto itu **sangat brengsek**. Jangan mengejarnya lagi. Dia udah menginjak – injakmu. Menganggap kau hanya angin lalu. Menganggap kau bukan apa –apa. Kau minta dia balikan denganmu sama saja mencap diri sendiri kalau kau manusia paling **idiot** di dunia. Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi Haruno."wajahnya yang pucat kini memerah. Seakan ia telah mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan. Mata ku mulai terasa perih. Napasku mulai sesak mendengar perkataannya. Yang ia katakan memang benar. Ngga ada gunanya mengejar Naruto lagi. Dia itu **Sangat Brengsek**. Tapi aku kesepian. Aku butuh seseorang. Aku sadar sekarang ada Uchiha menyebalkan yang terus berada di sampingku. Ku peluk tubuhnya dan terisak. Ia balik memeluk. Mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku kesepian. Orang pertama yang ingin ku telepon sejak hari itu hanya Naruto. Ingin sekali mengatakann kepadanya aku sakit hati. Kesepian. Butuh seorang teman. Dan kau datang menemaniku disaat aku ingin menelepon Naruto. Ya, Naruto yang brengsek itu. "ia mengelus kepalaku. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku benar – benar idiot.

"Aku tahu. Berusaha lah membuatku jadi orang pertama yang ingin kau hubungi."suaranya lembut sekali. Tak sedingin biasanya. Pelukannya juga tak sesuai dugaanku. Ini sangat membuatku hangat.

Hujan terus turun seakan menjadi pelengkap kesengsaraanku. Tapi aku sekarang bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kembaran Elsa. Yang dingin dan menyebalkan. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke berteduh dari hujan deras di bawah atap halte.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak percaya apa yang barusan ku dengar. Dadaku mulai sesak. Aku tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."Uchiha Itachi terus terisak. Air matanya terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya merah. Aku juga mulai tak mendengar apa yang barusan yang ia katakan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah. Aku pengemudi yang payah. Hingga membuat Sasuke..."ia terjatuh dan menangis. Aku sampai sekarang tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Atmosfer sekitar mulai membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku takut. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Seorang wanita berlari menghampiriku. Ia memeluk erat tubuhku. Ia menangis pelan. Aku tak mendengar isakannya. Tapi aku tahu ia menangis.

"Oh,Sakura. Kau harus kuat. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu."ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud kalian?"tanyaku. Wanita itu ibu Sasuke. Dia tadinya hanya menangis dalam diam kini terisak. Mungkin karena mendengar pernyataanku barusan. Aku mulai bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku merasa wajahku mulai pucat sekarang.

"Keluarga Uchiha Sasuke? Kalian bisa melihatnya sebentar."ucap seorang dokter.

Kami pun mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan yang redup. Penuh dengan alat – alat kedokteran yang familiar untukku. Aku melihat salah satu kasur pasien. Tertutup dengan kain putih. Ku buka kainnya. Memperlihatkan wajah pucat Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku bisa melihat luka besar di kepala dan dadanya. Ia tak bernapas. Matanya tertutup.

"Ini semua hanya omong kosong kan? Sasuke kau harus bangun. Kau harus bangun. Sekarang juga. Kau orang pertama yang ingin kuceritakan kalau Uchiha Itachi baru saja mengalami kecelakan hebat. Hei! Sasuke kau harus bangun! Kau sendiri kan yang bilang 'usahakan membuatku menjadi orang pertama yang ingin kau hubungi saat kau sedih atau apa pun itu' Dan Kau malah tidur mengabaikanku. Sasuke kau brengsek. Kau..." aku kehabisan kata – kata. Air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku terisak. Ibu Sasuke memelukku. Aku tak kuat lagi. Ini kah maksud mereka? Aku masih tak percaya. Sel – sel otakku mulai menjadi idiot. Menolak mencerna keadan yang sedang terjadi.

Ini semua terjadi karena aku idiot.

Atau mungkin Sasuke yang brengsek?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **WTF?!**

Gue gila.

Datang - datang bawa cerita bau.

arghhhhhhhh bodo amat.

Ini cerita untuk kawan ku yang pengen banget sad ending gini.

Jadi, ini Nani sayang. Cerita buat temanku yang suka fanfiction.

Akhir kalimat...

Maafkan aku Sakura dan Sasuke.

 **Sangatta 20/09/15**


End file.
